


More Than He Bargained For: Part Two

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: More Than He Bargained For [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-public masturbation, Sex In An Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dreaming about Joshua, Neku visits Shadow Ramen with Beat, only to find himself flirting with Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than He Bargained For: Part Two

Neku awoke, feeling disoriented. Blinking, his eyes focused on the scramble crossing, then, slowly, he became aware of a slight pressure on his chest, and between his legs. He glanced down, and jumped slightly when he realized that Joshua was lying on top of him, naked; and, worse, one of his hands was down the front of Neku's unzipped shorts.

Seeing that he was awake, Joshua smiled seductively up at him, before tugging down the waistband of Neku's shorts, and just as the tip of his tongue caressed the tip of Neku's erection...

He woke again, for real this time. Jumping to his feet, Neku dashed for the nearest alleyway, hoping that Beat didn't follow him. After finding the darkest corner of the alley, he tuned towards the wall and freed his throbbing cock, stroking it gently while trying in vain to keep his mind blank as he masturbated. But try as he might, he kept remembering both the dream, and what had really happened between him and Joshua; and truth merged into fantasy in his mind.

Neku had woken up on the seventh day of his second week playing the reaper game to find Joshua's hand down his pants, playing with his cock. But the silver haired boy had quickly removed it when he saw that Neku was awake, and he'd been fully clothed; only the fact that his pants were tented had indicated that he'd wanted to do more with Neku.

Not that they had. Neku had turned him down, though he'd truthfully been more confused than he'd let on. Joshua's hand had felt good while stroking that part of him... and Neku had to admit that Joshua was cute for a boy; the fact that his partner was likely gay being beside the point.

So, nothing further had happened between them, as they'd figured out the mission and fought Sho Minamimoto before either boy could summon the courage to talk about what Joshua had done.

Neku, for his part, had simply tried to forget that it had ever happened; but after the dream he'd just had, he knew it was impossible, that he was sexually curious about Joshua. Or maybe men in general,   
though Neku thought of himself as straight rather than gay or bi. But, try as he might it was the image of Joshua kneeling before him sucking his cock while playing with himself that finally made him cum.

“Yo! Phones! Where'd ya go? We need ta get movin' on finding the Iron Lady!” Sighing, Neku zipped his pants back up and headed back to the scramble to find Beat, using a tissue he found in his pocket to clean the semen off his hand as he hurried back up the alleyway.

“I really needed to use the bathroom. Sorry.” Neku lied as he caught up with his partner, casually tossing the tissue in the trash as he spoke.

“How long does it take to piss?” Beat scoffed.

“I didn't say I was only taking a piss.” Neku elaborated. Beat looked confused for a moment, then he blushed.

“Ah! Sorry for buggin' ya then!” Beat murmured, eager to change the subject, convinced that Neku had been taking a dump rather than jacking off.

“Hey, can we stop by Shadow Ramen? It's the shop that guy, Makoto, runs. You know, the guy whose boss wanted to play Reaper Creeper.” Neku asked casually. He wanted to see how Makoto was doing since the shop reopened.

“Ah yah, him! Yah sure, I wanna try their ramen anyway.” Beat missed Neku's slight blush as he'd said Makoto's name.

'I am not stopping by Shadow Ramen because Makoto's cute. Not that I think he's cute, I just think that girls would think he's cute... or not! I'm a guy! I can't tell when another guys attractive... and I certainly don't want Makoto to touch me because I'm still horny from dreaming about Joshua...' Neku's eyes widened as he realized what he was just thinking about! Frantically, he pushed all thoughts of Joshua and sex out of his mind, just as the sign for Shadow Ramen came into sight.

Taking a deep breath, Neku followed Beat inside, and was only just able to keep himself from blushing when he spotted Makoto. The older man had ditched the business suit he'd been wearing in favor of a more traditional male kimono-style shirt and matching pants, in black to match his freshly redyed hair.

“Two orders of the Shadow Steak Ramen please.” Neku asked as nonchalantly as possible. Makoto glanced curiously at Neku as he got the order ready.

“If you don't mind me asking... you look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?” He asked casually as he passed Neku the first bowl of ramen.

“I was in here when you first opened up last week, with another boy, Joshua.” Neku replied as he passed the bowl to Beat, who dug in ravenously.

“Joshua... hey, was he the boy with the odd, silvery hair?” Makoto asked, as he tried to place Neku.

“Yes, that's him.” Neku confirmed.

“The prissy boy.” Beat piped up helpfully, between bites.

“Prissy boy? You don't mean... prissy as in gay?” Makoto's easy smile slipped slightly.

Neku did not notice. “Yeah. Well, maybe. He never told me outright, and it wasn't like that between me and Joshua. But yes, there's a good chance that he is gay.” Neku carefully explained, not wanting Makoto to think that he was gay just because he hung out with a gay-boy.

“I... see.” Makoto swallowed hard, passed Neku the second bowl of ramen, and turned back towards the kitchen, were he was cooking up some steaks for the Shadow Steak Ramen. 

He finished checking on the streaks, and returned to the front just in time for Beat to order seconds. He got to work on making another bowl, but couldn't help dart glances at Neku. The boy was cute, he decided, but he wasn't into guys like that... 

“Hey, kid, what's your name?” Makoto asked, just to break the silence, since Neku and Beat were the only customers at the moment.

“I'm Neku, and this is Beat.” Neku already knew Makoto's name, but didn't want to seem like a stalker or anything by revealing that fact, so he casually asked; “What yours?”

“Makoto Miki. Or Mick for short.” Dropping his eyes, Makoto began wondering if Neku was trying to flirt with him.

“Makoto... that's a nice name.” Neku blushed as he realized belatedly that he was sounding flirtatious. Glancing at Makoto confirmed that he was not the only one to think so.

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, Neku slid off the stool he'd been sitting on. “I'm going to wait outside.” He told Beat, as Makoto handed Beat the fresh bowl of ramen. 

Once outside where he was invisible, Neku leaned against the wall Shadow Ramen, and let his head fall back. What had he been doing in there? He was straight, so why had he been hitting on Makoto? And why had Makoto noticed? Unless... He glanced back inside, where Makoto was leaning over the counter, asking Beat something. 

'Did he notice because he likes ME that way?' Neku wondered. 'And what is he asking Beat? If I was flirting with him?' Shuddering at the thought, and hoping neither of them followed him within the next five minutes, Neku darted into the closed alley, trying to clear his head and calm himself, and the half erection his conversation with Makoto had given him, down.

One hand trailed traitorously over the bulge in his pants, but Neku resisted the urge to jack off... again.  
'What is with me today? I should be focused on finding the Game Master, but all I can think about is sex... and sex with other men at that! Joshua and Makoto...' He let the thought trail off, unfinished, since he knew that it would lead to thoughts of a threesome.

Sighing, he turned to head back towards the shop, hoping that his shorts would hide his erection- which was growing rather than shrinking.

“Yo! Phones, doncha wander off to far. Man, that guys whack, he was asking me if you was hittin' on him. I told him no way! You like girls, right?” Beat commented cheerfully, as Neku joined him outside of Shadow Ramen.

“I... yeah, I like girls.” Neku replied in what he hoped was a nonchalant way, since he no longer knew if he liked girls or guys.

Beat shot him a strange look from the corner of his eye, then shrugged. “So... wanna go fight some noise?”

“Yeah.” Neku nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.” 

Neku had noticed, during his first week, that time was suspended while they were fighting the noise, which meant that they could fight as much as they wanted, to get the health boost the ramen was supposed to grant, without worrying about running out of time to complete the mission today.

They fought battle after battle with the noise, until they both felt the stats-change take effect. But no matter how much effort he put into fighting the noise, Neku could not get Makoto's reaction to his flirting out of his mind.

“Hey, Beat, I'm heading back to Shadow Ramen, to apologize for coming across like I was trying to hit on Makoto.” Neku stopped walking and looked at Beat as he spoke.

“But... Phones! Wait! We need ta find the Iron Lady...”

“And we will!” Neku said, interrupting Beat. “But I need to do this first. Anyway it's still early, and we know where she is now.” Neku turned and headed back towards the ramen shop.

“But...” Beat struggled to find something else to say, then sighed and took off after Neku.

Neku paused long enough outside the door of Shadow Ramen for Beat to catch up with him again.

“Hey, man. Are ya okay?” Beat asked, as Neku made no move to enter.

“Yeah, I- Shit, I guess I'm just nervous. I've never had to apologize for flirting with a guy before... or seeming like I was anyway.” Neku hastily corrected himself as Beat caught that he'd admitted to flirting with Makoto.

Beat laid a reassuring hand on Neku's shoulder, surprising him. “Yo, Phones. Jus' be honest, wid yaself and wid him. If ya was really flirtin', jus' tell him dat.” Beat was clearly trying to be supportive.

“So... you don't mind that I might like guys?” Neku asked, just to clarify things.

Beat just shrugged. “If ya do then ya do. I ain't got no beef wid dat.”

“But... Joshua...?” Neku trailed off, uncertain what he was trying to ask.

“Even wid him, if he's gay I ain't got no beef wid it. It's jus' da way he acts all high like, like he's better 'n us or summin. Dat's why I don' like him much.” Beat explained.

Neku relaxed, understanding. “So you meant 'prissy' in the classic way, when you called Joshua a 'prissy boy'. The word actually means 'prim and proper' or 'to act upper classed.' Not 'gay-boy' or 'bitchy', like its used today.” Neku explained when Beat's face twisted up in confusion.

Beat laughed, getting Neku's explanation. “I men't both meanin's.” 

Neku nodded, then took a deep breath. “Well, time to get this over with.” With that, he pushed the door open.

Makoto turned, as the door chimed. “He-Hello.” His smile slipped and he had to force out the rest of the greeting as he saw that it was Neku. “Y-you're back again so soon?”

Seeing Makoto's obvious discomfort, Neku sighed and took another deep breath. “Yeah. I... Can we talk somewhere more private?” He asked casually, fighting not to blush at the thought of being alone with the older man.

Makoto did blush, while shifting uncomfortably, before moving past Neku to lock the door. “Y-yeah... we can go into the office.” He hung up his 'out to lunch, back in 15!' sign, then gestured for Neku to follow him into the back.

“S-so, what did you want to talk about?” Makoto asked, nervously closing the door behind him, and sitting down on the edge of the desk.

Neku sat down in the visitor's chair. “I-I wanted to... to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to flirt... or sound like I was flirting... I mean....” Neku broke off, realizing that he'd been babbling.

“So... then you were flirting?” Makoto asked, unconsciously shifting slightly closer to Neku.

“N-...” Neku started to deny it, but found he couldn't. “Yeah, I was.” Neku swallowed hard chewing the inside of his cheek. “I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable, Makoto.” He eventually added.

Makoto moved close enough to lay his hand on Neku's shoulder. “I accept your apology.” Makoto opened his mouth, then closed it again, uncertain what else to say.

Hesitating about whether he should ask if Makoto noticed his flirting because he likes him back, Neku let his eyes wander about the room, when something drew his attention to Makoto's crotch.

“You're hard!” He gasped out, noticing the prominent bulge in the older mans pants for the first time.

Blushing even harder, Makoto jumped back, out of reach. “I-I am not...” He protested weakly, then realized that he was. “Okay... maybe I am... But you're way too young for me! I'm twenty-seven... and your... what? Sixteen at the oldest?”

“I'm fifteen.” Neku shyly replied, standing. “But that doesn't mean anything if no one know what happened in here.” He walked towards Makoto, who kept backing up until Neku had him pinned to the wall. Both their hearts were racing, and the scent of mutual arousal filled the room.

“I like this outfit better than the suit and tie you were wearing last week.” Neku added, just to break the silence that was threatening to descend once more. Realizing what he was doing, Neku made to step back a bit, but Makoto reached out and grabbed his waist. He was staring at Neku like he'd never seen him before.

“You're fifteen... shit!” He gasped the last word as Neku ran his hand over the bulge in his pants, and dropped down to his knees.

“Do... do you want me to help you with this?” Neku asked shyly, trying not to reveal that he'd never done anything like this before.

Makoto gaped openly at Neku for a long moment. Neku shifted uncomfortably, and was just about to stand up again in embarrassment, when he finally replied. “Y-yeah, you can help me with....” Trailing off, Makoto pushed his hips forward into against Neku.

Laughing nervously, Neku let his hands search for a clasp for Makoto's pants before he realized there wasn't one, just an elastic waistline. Slowly, he tugged the pants down until he could grasp the band of Makoto's underwear, which he then tugged down until Makoto was exposed.

“You're...” Neku trailed off, blushing softly, as he gently wrapped his hand around Makoto's length and gave an experimental tug.

“I'm... what? Hard?” Makoto laughed breathlessly as Neku began playing with him in earnest.

“No... you're just a bit smaller than I'd expected.” Neku whispered, then quickly added, “Not that I mind. Smaller means I can... er... accommodate? Yeah, accommodate you better. Orally, or...” He left the thought unfinished, and flicked his tongue over Makoto's tip.

Makoto gasped, and feathered his fingers through Neku's hair, encouraging more. Opening his mouth, Neku slowly began swallowing the beautiful length, one inch at a time, until he felt the tip brush the back of his throat, and his nose was brushing against the older man's pubic hair. Still moving slowly, Neku pulled back, sucking gently, then lapped at the precum beading at the tip. Then he began repeating the motions; swallow, suck while pulling back, and lavish the tip.

Moaning softly now, Makoto's hands clenched at Neku's shoulders, and his hips twitched with the effort to not thrust forward into Neku's mouth. His mind was full of thoughts of forcing Neku to drop his pants and bend over, spreading his legs, and what Makoto would then do to his sweet ass. Since his eyes were closed, he missed seeing Neku unzip his short's one handed and pull out his own gorgeous length, tugging it as he sucked Makoto off.

“Neku! Stop! I-I'm about... about... Neku!” Makoto screamed the boy's name as he came, spilling hot seed in long, ropy shots down the redheads throat.

Gagging sightly at the unexpected taste, Neku somehow managed to swallow all of it, licking the tip clean after. 

Panting slightly, Makoto opened his eyes and reached down to pull Neku up for a kiss. That was when he noticed that the teen's shorts were open. “Were you... touching yourself?” He asked, surprised.

Neku blushed and tried to cover himself up with his hands. “Y-yeah... I-I've been horny all day and... I found it rather arousing to have that part of you in my mouth...” Neku dropped his eyes to the floor. “I hope you don't mind?” Neku mumbled the last bit, his embarrassment increasing.

“Not at all. Neku...” Makoto shook his head, and pulled Neku to his feet. Then he gave into the urge to kiss Neku that had been with him ever since he first suspected that Neku was hitting on him.

Neku stiffened in initial surprise, not expecting the kiss, then relaxed and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Makoto's neck as he did so. His shorts were pushed down off his hips, and then he was lifted up and set down on the desk.

Breaking the kiss, Makoto removed the headphones that Neku wore constantly, then pushed the teen's shirt up and off, leaving him nude except for his shoes. After gazing at Neku's body for a long moment, he then leaned down and began kissing a trail down the teen's body, causing Neku to gasp and writhe against him. When he got to Neku's navel, he hesitated. 

“Is it okay if I try fingering you?” Makoto asked shyly without meeting Neku's eyes.

Neku swallowed as the mere suggestion send a fresh wave of arousal coursing through him. “Yeah, go ahead!” He leaned back and raised his spread legs as best he could to give the older man better access.

Standing, Makoto moved around the desk and unlocked the bottom drawer, pulling out a tube of lube and a box of condoms, which he set aside.

“Why do you keep those in your office desk at work?” Neku asked, wondering if Makoto hadn't been planning to use the ramen shop to try and seduce women or something.

“I don't. I bought these earlier today, on my way to work. I have a date lined up for tomorrow night and ...” He trailed off.

“Ah! I see!” Neku laughed, glad for once to have misunderstood the situation. 

Uncapping the lube, Makoto peeled off the protective seal, then squirted some onto his fingers. Hesitating again, he leaned in and kissed Neku. “I've never done anything like this with a guy before so if I'm not very good at it...” He trailed off.

“It's my first time too.” Neku gave him what he hoped was a reassuring grin, but it was actually more nervous than anything.

Moving slowly, Makoto lowered his hand until his lubed fingers rubbed over Neku's entrance, causing the teen to gasp. Then he gently pushed a finger into Neku's body.

“That feels weird!” Neku laughed, shifting to try and find a more comfortable position, but Makoto put a hand on his stomach to still him.

“Does it hurt?” He asked, not wanting to hurt the boy.

“No, it doesn't hurt.”

Nodding, Makoto added a second finger, making Neku hiss in pain.

“Neku!” Makoto cried out, stilling his hand.

“Keep going! I just need to get used to being stretched this far. Anal sex always hurts at first, as far as I know anyway.” Neku had his eyes closed and his head thrown back submissively, and his voice sounded strained.

Makoto swallowed hard and nodded. Being as gentle as he could, he started thrusting his fingers in and out of Neku's ass, searching for his internal pleasure zone. Then he realized part of what Neku had just said.

“Anal sex? You want to go that far?” His free hand slid lower to cup Neku's erect member.

Blushing, Neku realized that Makoto had never said anything about wanting to actually fuck him- just the fingering itself. “I... yeah, if you want to go that far, I'm willing.” Neku confessed softly.

Makoto didn't reply, he just kissed Neku again and resumed searching for Neku's prostate with added vigor.

Neku bit his lip as Makoto's thrusts hurt a bit, then let out a gasp as a sudden jolt of pure pleasure seared through him. While Neku rode the pleasure, Makoto slipped in a third finger, but Neku barely noticed. 

Smirking slightly, Makoto pulled his fingers out, and reached for a condom and the lube. His hands shook slightly as he applied both to his cock, uncertain that he was really about to have sex with a teen-aged boy, but he was too aroused not to. And Neku was willing.

Positioning himself, Makoto quickly realized that he did not have a very good angle with Neku lying on the desk, so he got the boy to stand up, leaning forward over the desk, with Makoto behind him. Though this made the angle much better, he still had to work his way inside as Neku was still tighter than he'd thought.

Neku gasped at the initial penetration, grasping the sides of the desk tightly as he rode out the pain, which increased briefly when Makoto started thrusting right away. Then his cock brushed against Neku's prostate and he felt pleasure that he'd never known was possible. Wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure flooded through Neku's body as Makoto began targeting his prostate directly, and soon enough Neku felt the familiar tightening low in his body.

But he did not touch himself- he did not wish to do anything that would distract himself from the pleasure he felt inside. Not that he needed to, since he came without having his cock touched, either by his own hand or Makoto's.

As he came, his muscles tightened around Makoto, pushing him over the edge, and he spilled his seed deep within the boys body. Spent, he collapsed against Neku's back, panting.

Then he pushed himself up, slipping out of Neku as he did so. Dropping the condom into his trash bin, he glanced at the clock, then did a double take. “Shit! We've been in here for almost forty-five minutes!” Fixing his clothing, he then tossed Neku his, helping his young lover get dressed.

After they were both decently dressed again, he pulled Neku in for one last kiss, and whispered; “Do you want to spend the night at my place sometime?” He was a bit worried about what Neku's parents would think, but he pushed the worry aside, certain that Neku could find a way to meet him without rousing suspicion.

But Neku shook his head. “I can't.” Neku dropped his eyes, and wondered what to add, how to make Makoto understand his position without revealing that he was actually dead.

“I see. You probably have a girlfriend or something waiting for you.” Makoto smiled sadly as he stepped away from Neku.

“No, no girlfriend. My life is just... complicated right now. This was a needed distraction for me; but right now that's all it can be. If that changes, I'll let you know, but...”

“You can't promise anything. I understand.” Makoto looked at him sadly as he slid Neku's headphones back into place over his ears.

“I'm sorry.” Neku whispered as Makoto left the office to reopen the shop and toss the overcooked steaks that had been left, forgotten, on the stove.

As he made his way towards the door, Makoto's eyes followed him, but neither man spoke another word, and Neku left the shop in silence to find Beat.

He found his partner halfway down the street, practising his skateboarding techniques- the ones he used when fighting the Noise.

“Hey, Beat! Sorry that took so long.” Neku could not help but blush as he spoke, the memory of Makoto's touch still fresh in his mind.

“It's okay, Phones.” Beat paused, then softly asked; “Ya weren't just talkin' in dere, were ya?” Neku shook his head. “And dis mornin'... did ya really go to the alley to take a dump? Or for summin else?”

Neku was surprised by the question; Beat usually wasn't this observant. “Why do you ask?”

“Ya've been actin' outta sorts all day, sorta restless like. Like ya've had summin on your mind. Who were ya dreamin' about last night?”

“Joshua.” The name passed Neku's lips before he could stop himself. Sighing, he quickly added; “And no, I didn't go into that alley to take a dump, or to piss.”

Beat nodded, and dropped the topic. “Okay, 'nuff said. It's none 'o my business anyway. Think ya can focus on fightin' the Iron Lady now?”

Neku nodded, relieved that Beat wasn't mad at him for taking so long with Makoto. “Yeah, let's go to the Shibuya River and end this, once and for all!” He ran off towards the River without checking to see if Beat was following, but sure enough, his partner was hot on his heels.

End of Part Two.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two more parts; see notes at the end of Part One for more details about these upcomming stories.


End file.
